


❝jego wina❞

by enntsu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝jego wina - tak mówiła, gdy kolejne bajki im tworzyła.❞





	❝jego wina❞

Zjawiła się nagle i w sukni białej. Na dzień dobry uśmiechnęła się do niego i dłoń pomocną wyciągnęła, przy pikniku wianki już mu na głowę zakładała, a żegnając pocieszała, łzy ścierała i, że będzie dobrze powtarzała. Może zbyt pewnie, może przesadnie, ale trzymała go w ramionach i przed resztą świata bronić chciała, a przynajmniej tak mówiła.

I chociaż każda rysa, każdy problem, każde złe zdanie szło od niej, to i tak idealną była i nie swój obraz obraźliwymi słowami niszczyła. Szkło skórę ciało, lód zamiast krwi tłoczył się w żyłach, ale wciąż nie jej serce tu pękało i nie jej ciało cierpiało. Bo ostatecznie ona zawsze tylko nietknięta gdzieś z boku stała i zawzięcie powtarzała:

— To naprawdę ciężka sprawa, ale bronić tylko się chciałam.

Łzy ścierała, makijaż rozmazywała i znów mu na szyi się wieszała. Pustym tonem, z większą ostrożnością i na oczach świadków kolejne lamenty wygłaszała, a piąty raz kończąc swoją bajkę pytała:

— Ostatecznie — jego wina, jego kara, więc czy dać mi spokój już możecie, bym jego twarz wymazać mogła i traumę w ciszy leczyć?

I znów tuliła go, znów szlochała, a ❝Victor❞ słabo, rozpaczliwie wykrzykiwała, gdy milczał dłużej, niż wypadało i w niepewności wszystkich trzymał.

Bo może trochę, gdzieś pod tą urodą i uśmiechem, gdzieś pod przyjaznymi gestami i ofiary zachowaniem, po prostu była potworem i dla szczęścia własnego, dla posiadania tego mężczyzny i niszczenia Katsukiego, każdą zbrodnie mogła zaplanować: tu złe słówko szepnąć, tam okrzyk odpowiedni wydać, a na końcu zemdleć przed tłumem i zgorszoną już do końca udawać. 

Może nawet przyszła pani Nikiforov samą siebie oszukała, gdy ostatni w tej sprawie występ im dawała.


End file.
